A New Beginning for Cara
by niamhwalshfan
Summary: This Fan Fiction is about Cara Martinez who has been abused by her husband. She tries to carry on as normal at work, but how long can Cara keep this up? Enjoy :)


**Hey guys, I am very nervous to be putting my very first attempt of Fan Fiction up. I wrote about Cara because she is my favourite. I'd like to thank Kelly for all the help she has given me, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have written this. I hope you guys enjoy** **Please leave reviews as to what you think of it.**

 **Chapter 1:**

It has been a rough couple of days for Cara. She has just got a divorce. She isn't in a very happy state at the moment. She needs a shoulder to cry on. Caras ex husband has kicked her out of their house and so she has to find a new one. She now lives in a small house just close to her work, about a 10 minute drive. Cara tells herself 'Be brave Cara, be brave. Don't let this get out' before she gets out of her car to head into the hospital. "Morning Nurse Martinez" calls a very cheery voice from behind her which sounds as if it is in the distance. She turns around to see that it was Mr. Di Lucca, her boss. She put on one of those 'fake' smiles so he wouldn't get too suspicious and ask questions.

"Morning" Cara replies still with that 'fake' smile on her face. They both walk into work together and the day begins.

"Nurse Martinez, could you get Mr Walker in Bed 3 100mg of Paracetamol please?" Raf says as he looks at another patients notes.

"Yes Mr. Di Lucca" Cara calls as she is standing at the Nurse's Station. Cara gets a bit agitated as the events of the past couple of days keep rolling around in her head. All she wants is to forget what had happened and get on with her life! She begins to lose concentration. "Nurse Martinez! Nurse Martinez? Cara?!" Dr. Digby says as Cara finally listens to him.

"Mr. Di Lucca needs you to give that patient in Bed 3 100mg of Paracetamol now!"

"Okay okay" Cara replies as she gives Dr. Digby an apologetic look and gets to work.

It has been a long day for Cara; she hasn't been concentrated or even in the zone at all. After her shift she decides to go to Albies for a drink or two. Before she left she says "Goodnight" to both Raf and Fletch. The 'fake' smile she had put on this morning has slowly faded as the day had gone on and as she left work she also left Raf and Fletch in suspicion of what was wrong. When Cara left, "what do you think is up with her?" Fletch asks curiously to Raf.

"She's probably just tired or something that's all" Raf replies.

"How about we go for a drink in Albies after work you lot?" suggests Fletch. "Why not? Let me just finish up with this patient and I'll see you all there!" says Raf. Morven gives Fletch a nod and goes to ask Arthur if he would like to come too. Morven walks over to Arthur who is checking a patient's notes and says

"Would you like to come to Albies tonight with Fletch, Raf and myself?"

Arthur looks at Morven and replies "I'd love to come!" and then gives her a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you there" as she walks off to go and let Fletch know. "Arthur will be joining us too!" Morven says to Fletch.

"The more the merrier" says Fletch with a smile.

Cara sits in Albies after her third drink crying her eyes out. The past few days have been very upsetting for her and she doesn't know what to do. She looks at one of the bruises she has on her arm and cries even harder. "Why did he do this to me?" as she mumbles through the tears to herself. Cara's husband had been abusing her. He can get very angry and just lashes out at her for even just the simplest things like being late home from work, even if Cara does try to explain why. Cara has never known what to do about it and so her husband Jamie demanded a divorce. All Cara could do was agree. Cara was now on her fourth drink and was slowly getting very drunk. Raf, Fletch, Morven and Arthur start walking over to Albies.

"Who's on the drinks tonight my friends?" Fletch laughs.

"Arthur? Morven?" Raf jokes with them.

"Drinks are on me!" Morven says as they all walk into Albies. While Morven goes and gets the drinks, Raf happens to notice a very lonely Cara sitting on her own and goes over to her. "Hey what's up Cara?" says Raf as he can tell she was crying.

"Oh nothing I'm fine" she mumbles as she wipes the tears away that are rolling down her cheeks. Cara clumsily gets down of the bar stool and both of their heads clash. Cara starts to cry with pain and embarrassment. Raf tries to see if she's okay because she seems to be really struggling but Cara snaps at him "Raf I'm a big girl now!" and Raf is taken back a little by what she had said.

"Cara talk to me, are you sure you are alright?" as Raf is getting more and more concerned. Cara doesn't give an answer, she quickly grabs her designer handbag and runs to the direction of the entrance she accidentally collides with Fletch and nearly sends him flying.

"Wow, steady on there Cara" Fletch laughs but he hasn't realised Cara isn't really in the mood for humour right now. She rings for a Taxi and makes her way home. Meanwhile, Raf is left puzzled in the bar with an extremely sore head.


End file.
